Tis The Season
by Dr.A.Robbins
Summary: Pre-plane crash festive fluff. Mark, Callie and Arizona celebrate Sofia's first Christmas as a family. Originally a drabble prompt, but my imagination took over. I own the idea. ABC and Shonda own everything else.


_**Prompt: Arizona, Callie, Mark & Sofia share some **__**time as family.**_

_**We didn't see any holiday celebrations – so here's Christmas with the gang! [I can't ever get the Sofia age timeline right, so for the purpose of this fic let's suspend canon-reality and say she's 9months and this is her 1st Christmas!]**_

_**This started off as a drabble prompt for my other Calzona fic, 'Pieces of Perfection' but the idea ran away with me a little so I decided to make it a one-shot instead. Enjoy! I own my idea. ABC and Shonda own Grey's Anatomy.**_

* * *

Mark was pulled from his sleep by a loud, persistent knocking on his apartment door. Glancing over at the clock on his bedside table, he groaned when the digits showed him it was only 6am.

_Who in their right mind knocks on someone's door at 6am on Christmas morning?_

Mark huffed. It had been a few minutes and the noise hadn't ceased, so he dragged himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He pulled the door open a little more aggressively than he'd meant to, but he stopped dead, a smile playing on his features as he saw who'd woken him up.

"Merry Christmas!" Arizona grinned, leaning in to kiss Mark's cheek. She was standing in the corridor glad in a Mrs. Claus dress, with red tights and red slipper boots. A Santa hat sat on top of her head, the lights flashing frantically.

"Do I even want to _know_ what time you got up this morning, Robbins?" He smirked, pulling playfully on one of her pigtail braids.

She shook her head, thrusting a bundle of red material into his arms.  
"What the hell…?"  
"You're _Mr._ Claus this morning. Now hurry and get dressed before Callie and Sofia wake up!" She explained, shoving him further into his apartment and pointing to his bedroom.  
"You. Clothes. Me. Coffee."

0

"I feel like a tool…" Mark grumbled as they snuck quietly back to Callie and Arizona's apartment. He was decked out from head to toe in a red Santa outfit, red slippers and a hat that matched Arizona's. He, however, was also sporting a large white beard.  
"Well Sofia's going to _love_ it, Mark."  
"This stupid beard is going to scare the crap out of her, Arizona." He grumbled, tugging at it.  
"No, she'll just grab on it. Now go wake her up, and dress her in the outfit I have hanging on the back of the door." Arizona rolled her eyes, nudging Mark in the direction of the nursery.

Arizona made her way back into the bedroom she shared with her wife, completely unsurprised to find that Callie was still fast asleep. She lay on her stomach; mouth slightly open and limbs sprawled everywhere. The blonde crawled back onto the bed; brushing dark locks from her wife's face. Callie mumbled, her nose scrunching adorably.  
"Wake up, pretty lady." Arizona spoke softly, kissing her wife's cheek. Callie's eyes blinked open tiredly, before snapping shut again.  
"What's that light...?" She yawned. Arizona giggled, temporarily turning the lights off on her Santa hat.  
"Sorry, they're gone. Wakey-wakey, Calliope."

The brunette groaned, peeking one eye open.  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost 6:30am." Arizona smiled, kneeling beside her wife.  
"What!?" Callie groaned, sitting up and rubbing tiredly at her eyes.  
"Why in the world are you waking me up…" She gives her wife the once over, taking in her entire ensemble.  
"And what on earth are you wearing?"

Arizona giggled, leaning in to her wife and planting a kiss on her plump, pouting lips.  
"It's Christmas morning, Calliope."  
"It's Christmas 'middle of the night,' Arizona." Callie huffed, yawning loudly.

"Hey, you know Sof never sleeps past 6.30, so you were bound to up in a minute anyway." The blonde smiled, passing Callie her robe. "There's coffee in the pot, come on."

Arizona held her hand out, raising an eyebrow when her wife didn't immediately take it. The brunette rolled her eyes, accepting the hand of her wife as she got up.  
"Better be a _lot_ of coffee."

0

"Your Momma is just a little nuts, isn't she, bub?" Mark chuckled, dutifully dressing Sofia in the outfit that Arizona had instructed. The nine-month old hummed, probably in agreement, as she thrust her tiny fist into her mouth.  
"You've got so many presents Sof, I'm surprised they all fit under the tree!" Mark exclaimed, kissing his daughter's head as he stood her up on the changing table. The baby squealed, trying unsuccessfully to tug on her Daddy's fake beard.

"Ok Little Goose, let's go see if Momma's managed to get Mommy out of bed yet." He scooped her close, tugging gently on her outfit to straighten it.

Opening the door into the main apartment, he smirked when he saw a very sleepy looking Callie Torres slumped onto a stool at the breakfast bar.  
"Merry Christmas!" He chuckled, zoning in on the huge grin on Arizona's face. He had to admit it, they looked pretty awesome.

Callie turned, nearly choking on her coffee as she took in the sight of her best friend and her daughter.  
"Oh my God." She walked towards them, unable to suppress her laughter as she tugged on Mark's beard.  
"Look at you, my little angel! You're so adorable!"

Sofia was wearing a miniature version of Arizona's outfit, minus the Santa hat. Instead, it had been substituted for hair clips, which Callie noticed also had tiny flashing lights.

Sofia grinned widely, leaning towards her mother as Callie lifted her from Mark's arms.  
"Merry Christmas, my sweet baby."

0

Four hours and four million presents later, Callie and Mark surveyed the damage done to the apartment. Sofia had been much more interested in the wrapping paper than in the multitude of gifts she'd received, and as a result had sat happily ripping it up as her parents exchanged their own gifts.

"I can't wait until she's old enough to understand it all and get excited." Callie smiled, idly playing with a piece of ribbon.  
Mark chuckled, tossing a rolled up piece of wrapping paper in her direction.  
"You say that now, but when she barges into your room at 4am instead of 6.30am, you'll regret those words."

Callie raised a brow, adjusting the Santa hat that sat on top of her own head.  
"Oh you think she's going to be sleeping _here_ on Christmas Eve when she's old enough to know what's happening? Silly, silly man."

"Fine, you come over and sleep on my couch until 7am, that way Sofia and Arizona can wake each other up at the crack of dawn."

Callie chuckled.  
"We definitely have a deal." She spoke, before frowning.  
"Speaking of Arizona…she went to put Sofia down for her nap like a half hour ago."

Callie pulled herself to her feet, making her way through the debris and towards the nursery. Mark followed behind. The sight that greeted them was so priceless that Mark pulled his phone out, instantly snapping some pictures.

Arizona sat in the rocking chair, still fully dressed in her Mrs. Claus outfit. Sofia lay across her chest, also still wearing that morning's attire. Both were fast asleep, snoring softly.  
"Oh this is so going on Facebook _right _now." Mark whispered, uploading the photo.  
"She'll murder you…" Callie grinned, stifling a giggle as she pulled Sofia's blanket over her sleeping angels.

"Totally worth it, Torres."

* * *

**Reviews are better than flashing Santa hats :)**


End file.
